


Dance With the Devil

by dciphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an ingenious plan to get Rowena a devil's trap tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a second chapter where Rowena gets her tattoo.  
> I don't know when I've set this chronologically, I'm giving YOU, the reader to decide that.

Sam runs his hands down the curve of Rowena's back, resting a large palm on her hip, skin warm from the Summer heat. They'd always slept naked after sex. It was one of the things neither questioned or felt uncomfortable about. Rowena slides off of him and the queen sized bed and crosses the room to open the big balcony doors. “I'm too hot...” She complains.

Sam sighs and watches her come back to the bed, naked as a babe, and feels the bed sink down next to him. He then stares at the wall opposite, the wallpaper was white with golden painted flecks. The whole hotel room was made of lavish, white furniture and décor. Sam frowned, knowing outside of these four walls, they were still mortal enemies and he had never told his brother nor his angel. 

The first time he had stayed over, Sam had taken a carpet knife to the thick, plush beige carpet near the door in her hotel room and tore up a patch, sprayed a large, red devil's trap on the underside then slotted it back in place. Rowena repays his kindness with gifts wherever she goes; a golden replica of a Tibetan god here, a Sheffield silver blade there. He never asks where she had gotten such things, but it proves she thinks of him on her travels.

“Are you alright for money?” Sam asks, stroking a path down her back again with his hands, moving masses of thick, red curls off her pale shoulders.

“Mm.” He feels Rowena nod against his chest. She had promised him to end her long line of kills in five star hotels, long ago, favouring instead on paying her bill inside of crucifying the hotel manager and bell boy to the ceiling where ever she went.

“That reminds me.” Sam squirms out from underneath her and he picks up a white envelope off of his side of the dresser. 

“Och, for me? You shouldn't have.” Rowena beams, sitting up and curls a strand of hair around a finger, still wearing nothing but her gold necklace. Sam hands her the blank envelope and Rowena takes it with eager hands, she quickly pulls out a black gift card with silver embossed writing and frowns. “A voucher for a tattoo?” Rowena asks before laying back down.

“Yup, in case Crowley has any funny ideas. Me and Dean had a tattoo of a devils trap on each of us.” Sam leans on his elbow and pointed to the space over his heart with a finger. “Long story short I had to get rid of it so your son would rid my body of an angel who rode me at the time.” He rubs his head, remembering the past headache. 

Rowena blinks past that news bulletin then runs her fingers over the small card, suddenly fond of the idea. “Wherever shall it go?” She asks.

“Somewhere inconspicuous.” Rowena laughs when Sam puts his hands to her waist and rolls her onto her back. Carefully, he touches her collarbone. “Not here, he'll see it if you wear a low cut dress.” Sam tells her, then trails his long fingers down over her heart. “Or here.” His fingers stop at her breasts and he slowly kisses each one. She moans and pushes herself into his hands and he sensuously strokes the flesh around the nipples when his mouth was done with her. He then drags his tongue down the flat plain of the middle of her stomach and dips it into the hollow of her belly button. Large hands map out her toned stomach muscles before kissing her left hip then lapping over the kiss mark. “I think right here.”

“Fabulous choice.” She smiles and gently scores her red painted nails down his back. “But I need that wee tongue of yours somewhere else right about now.”

Sam smirks against her flesh and ducks his head between her thighs.


End file.
